Sobre el Señor Tenebroso y la leyenda del Niño Que Sobrevivió
by Griffinn
Summary: Es la una de la madrugada en el hogar de los Potter, la noche antes de que los más jóvenes vayan a Hogwarts. Y una niña no puede dormir a causa de los nervios que le provoca el hecho de que vaya a comenzar su educación en la escuela de magia. Afortunadamente, sus dos hermanos mayores están ahí para ayudarle a hacer que su noche sea más llevadera.


_**Disclaimer:**__ nada del Potterverso me pertenece_

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Mitos, cuentos y leyendas" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

Salió del baño lo más en silencio que pudo. Apenas era la una de la madrugada y se había despertado con ganas de ir al baño. La llamada de la naturaleza, vaya.

Caminó de puntillas hacia su habitación, pero no contó con aquel tablón de madera del pasillo, que siempre sonaba cuando uno lo pisaba y que, como era de esperar, sonó en cuanto el chico puso un pie sobre él.

El ruido producido se debió de haber oído en toda la casa, pero, por el momento, sólo otro chico, un par de años mayor, salió de una habitación, frotándose uno de sus ojos a causa del sueño.

―Al, ¿qué haces despierto? ―se quejó su hermano James mientras veía al aludido detenido en medio del pasillo cual estatua humana, por temor a que la estatua fuese a crujir, o porque uno siempre se queda paralizado en cuanto le descubren in fraganti en la escena del crimen.

―Necesitaba ir al baño, ¿te he despertado?

James Potter rodó los ojos.

―No, es que me encanta despertarme para dar mi habitual paseo por la casa a la una de la madrugada. Claro que me has despertado, idiota. Si no te pasases bebiendo agua a cada dos por tres… Presiento que mañana me voy a pasar el viaje a Hogwarts medio dormido.

―Lo siento ―se lamentó, bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

―Vuelve ya a la cama y no hagas más ruido.

Albus caminó hasta la habitación que compartía con su hermano. Sin embargo, James no hacía amago por entrar también.

―¿Por qué te paras? ―quiso saber.

James miraba a la habitación de al lado, donde a través de la rendija de la puerta se podía ver que salía un poco de luz artificial.

―¿Lily está despierta?

Albus miró también hacia la puerta, hasta que se acercó, seguido de su hermano, para abrirla. Ambos asomaron la cabeza por la puerta entreabierta. Su hermana estaba sentada en la cama, leyendo un libro.

―Lily, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas? ―quiso saber Albus.

Ella miró extrañada a sus hermanos.

―¿Qué hacéis vosotros despiertos a estas horas? ―preguntó ella, irónicamente.

Los dos se miraron un momento.

―Albus ha tenido que ir al baño y después ha provocado que me despertase ―explicó James.

―Oh, ¿entonces has sido tú el que ha pisado la madera que cruje del pasillo? ―preguntó ella.

Albus esbozó una expresión de hastío.

―Sí, he sido yo. ¿Podemos dejar eso ya? ―comentó a sus dos hermanos por igual. Se dirigió de nuevo a Lily ― ¿Tú por qué estás despierta? Mañana es la primera vez que vas a Hogwarts y deberías estar descansando.

Lily pasó una página de su libro.

―No puedo dormir. Supongo que serán los nervios. Estos años pasados me hablabais de cómo es Hogwarts y supongo que, ahora que ha llegado el momento, estoy un poco asustada. He intentado leer algo, pero no consigo que me entre el sueño.

―No debes preocuparte por eso, mucha gente está nerviosa el día antes de llegar a Hogwarts por primera vez. Y el día mismo que tiene que ir. Y justo cuando está yendo. Y cuando entra en ese comedor lleno hasta la bandera. Y cuando le llaman y se va a poner el Sombrero Seleccionador. Y…

―James, ya vale ―le interrumpió su hermano. Si pretendía tranquilizar a su hermana, no lo estaba consiguiendo ―. Lily, intenta dormir algo, te hará bien.

La pequeña sonrió.

―Gracias, chicos, pero será difícil. ¿Me contáis una historia? ―pidió ella.

Los dos hermanos se miraron un momento, como queriendo preguntarse si su hermana iba en serio.

―Lily ―habló finalmente James ―, tienes once años. ¿No eres un poco mayor para que te contemos historias?

―Venga ―suplicó ella ―, si siempre lo hacíais cuando era más pequeña. Y todavía tengo 10 años, no los cumplo hasta el 19, igual que la tía Hermione.

Los dos hermanos volvieron a mirarse, preguntándose qué hacer. Se encogieron de hombros y terminaron por entrar en la habitación, cerrando James la puerta sigilosamente. Los dos se sentaron a ambos bordes de la cama, mirando a su hermana, quien había optado por tumbarse y apoyar su cabeza en la almohada, mirando expectante a los dos chicos.

―Bueno, ¿tienes algo pensado que quieras que te contemos? ―preguntó Albus.

―Me da igual. Tú siempre te inventas buenas historias, Al ―contestó ella.

El mediano de los Potter se quedó pensativo durante un momento, hasta que, al parecer, una bombilla se le encendió en su cerebro.

―Ya lo tengo. Creo que nunca te he contado la historia sobre el Niño Que Sobrevivió, ¿verdad? James también se la sabe, ¿a que sí?

El aludido miró extrañado a su hermano.

―¿Qué? ¿Pero ese no es…? ―sin embargo, se calló de repente en cuanto su hermano le dio un codazo en el costado ― Oh, sí ―tosió a causa del golpe ―. Sí, sí, claro que me sé esa historia. ¿Por qué no empiezas tú, Al?

―Está bien ―dijo él.

―¿Cómo se llama la historia? ―quiso saber Lily.

―Pues se llama… eh… "Sobre el Señor Tenebroso y la leyenda del Niño que Sobrevivió". Sí, así se llama ―explicó Albus. Sus dos hermanos, entonces, le miraron expectantes, de modo que el joven comenzó su relato ―. Cuenta la leyenda que una vez, sobre este mundo, existió un mago tan, tan poderoso, que nadie en la Tierra era capaz de derrotarle. Para todos, él era el Señor Tenebroso, un lúgubre mago oscuro, envuelto siempre en sombras, siempre maquinando sus macabros planes.

Lily se encogió en su cama. Incluso comenzó a taparse con las sábanas, asustada.

―¿De verdad no había nadie para detenerle? ―preguntó.

―No. Nadie tenía tanto poder como el Señor Tenebroso. Con su magia doblegó a muchos y apartó del camino a aquellos a los que no pudo unir a su causa. El mundo nunca había visto horrores como los que el Señor Tenebroso cometía. Dicen… Dicen que era el fin. El fin del mundo.

De repente, estalló un relámpago. Pronto comenzaría a llover. Bien es cierto que llevaba todo el día nublado, pero parecía que, justo en ese momento, el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para contribuir a que la historia de Albus asustase más a Lily. De hecho, esta había dado un pequeño grito.

James fue hasta la ventana, la cual estaba abierta, y cerró los postigos y las cortinas. Acto seguido, miró a su hermana. La luz de la lámpara que había sobre la mesita de noche proyectaba una larga sombra tras el muchacho.

―Dime, Lily, ¿quieres que continuemos o prefieres irte a dormir? ―preguntó James, seriamente.

La niña tragó saliva, pero finalmente habló:

―Continuad.

Los dos hermanos se miraron. Esta vez era el turno de James.

―Dice la leyenda que, entre toda esa oscuridad que el Señor Tenebroso esparcía por el mundo, existía una pareja feliz. ¿Qué ironía verdad? Que entre tanta desdicha existiese gente con un mínimo de esperanza. Esta feliz pareja tenía un hijo, un bebé de un año. Y por alguna extraña razón que hasta hoy nadie alcanza a entender, el Señor Tenebroso comenzó a obsesionarse con esa familia. Hasta el punto… Hasta el punto de que…

Lily, literalmente, temblaba de arriba abajo.

―¿Hasta qué?

―Hasta el punto de que les mató ―terminó Albus la frase, aderezada con otro relámpago.

Lily se quedó boquiabierta.

―¿Les mató? ¿A los tres? ¿También a ese pobre bebé?

Pero Albus negó con la cabeza.

―No. Sorprendentemente, después de haberse llevado las vidas de la feliz pareja, el cruel Señor Tenebroso intentó hacer lo mismo con ese bebé. Y cuando nadie lo habría creído posible, cuando un bebé sin poder alguno se encontraba frente al mago oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos… El Señor Tenebroso perdió su poder.

Lily esbozó una expresión de no haber entendido nada.

―¿Cómo? ¿Era el mago más poderoso y lo venció un simple bebé? ―preguntó ella.

―¿Incomprensible, verdad? ―preguntó James ― Pero es cierto, aquella noche, el Señor Tenebroso se desvaneció, vencido por una simple criatura sin poder mágico alguno. Aunque nadie estuvo allí para verlo, aunque nadie pudo dar su testimonio de lo que allí pasó, se dice que aquel encuentro hizo que el bebé tuviese, permanentemente, una…

―Una pequeña cantidad de secuelas que no hicieron que su vida fuese más complicada, físicamente hablando ―interrumpió Albus, rápidamente. Al parecer, James estuvo a punto de desvelar un dato que habría echado por tierra todo el relato.

―¿Qué le pasó al bebé? ¿Qué hizo después? ¿Quién le cuidó?

Albus prosiguió con la historia.

―La leyenda aquí se diluye un poco. Y como pasa con todas las leyendas, la historia se ve perturbada por los cientos de testimonios que se han dado. Hay quienes dicen que el bebé creció con una familia de troles que le maltrataba siempre. Hay otros que dicen que un gigante se lo llevó lejos de allí, del lugar donde el Señor Tenebroso desapareció. Y hay quienes argumentan, aunque tampoco es algo creíble, que el niño creció y vivió solo, lejos de ese mundo que, a partir de esa noche, le alababa y le elevaba a la categoría de héroe. Para todos, era el Niño Que Sobrevivió.

―Pero en lo que sí coinciden todos, es que tanto ese niño como todo el mundo mágico vivieron trece años de relativa paz ―había continuado James.

Lily miraba atentamente a sus dos hermanos.

―¿Qué queréis decir? ¿Es que…? ¿Él volvió? ¿El Señor Tenebroso regresó de entre los muertos?

―Ah, ah, ah ―le detuvo Albus ―, ¿quién ha dicho que muriese? No, Lily, el Señor Tenebroso nunca murió. Eso lo sabían sólo unos pocos. Aunque su cuerpo se desvaneció la noche en que el Niño le derrotó, el Señor Tenebroso tenía tanto poder en este mundo que fue capaz de sobrevivir. Aunque a partir de ese momento perdiese su cuerpo, aunque fuese menos que nada, menos que el menor de los fantasmas… Estaba vivo. Y eso era suficiente como para que algún día volviese con toda su fuerza y poder. Y eso ocurrió, justamente, trece años después del día en que aquel niño se convirtiese en leyenda.

―¿Y qué pasó? ―quiso saber ella.

―Oh, pequeña Lily ―continuó James ―. Te lo puedes imaginar. Los días oscuros y las grandes pérdidas volvieron a un mundo que se había acostumbrado demasiado a no tener semejante amenaza. Incluso al principio nadie creía que el Señor Tenebroso hubiese vuelto, hasta que la verdad golpeó a todo el mundo. Hasta que él mismo se mostró ante todos. Y fue a partir de ese momento cuando todos pusieron su fe y sus esperanzas en el Niño Que Sobrevivió, que ahora no era más que un adolescente que ni siquiera recordaba aquella noche de hacía ya más de trece años.

―¿Entonces? ―preguntó Lily ―. ¿Luchó contra él?

Albus asintió con la cabeza.

―Oh, sí. Sí lo hizo. Tristemente, la leyenda vuelve a distorsionarse en este punto. Dicen que ese chico inició un largo viaje para derrotar al que era ya su archienemigo. Otros creen que aquello se tornó en una guerra donde todas las criaturas mágicas del mundo se vieron implicadas. Y otros piensan que hubo una gran batalla que decidió el destino de todos y que arrasó con el lugar en el cual tuvo lugar. Pero lo que sí es verdad era que, llegado el momento, sólo dos quedaron. Sólo dos se enfrentaron. El Niño y el Señor Tenebroso. Años después de aquella noche, volvían a verse cara a cara en el cual parecía que iba a ser su último encuentro.

Y, tras esto, Albus detuvo su relato. James también permanecía callado. Llegado el momento, ambos se miraron, como si se leyesen la mente. Y se diría, incluso, que los dos tenían expresiones de orgullo en sus rostros.

―¿Y? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién ganó? Jo, decídmelo ―suplicaba Lily.

―¿No es un poco tarde para andar despiertos? Mañana tenéis que ir a Hogwarts.

Los tres hermanos se asustaron a la vez, aunque en aquella ocasión no estalló ningún relámpago. Harry Potter estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

―Papá ―soltó James ―. Perdón, es que vimos que Lily estaba despierta y…

―Y ella os ha pedido que le contéis una historia, me lo imagino. Pero ya es bastante tarde, vuestro relato ha durado más de una hora. Mañana, muy seguramente, estaréis cansados y adormilados. James, Albus, a la cama ―ordenó su padre con una media sonrisa.

Los dos chicos obedecieron y salieron de la habitación, no sin antes desearle buenas noches tanto a su hermana como a su padre.

Harry se dispuso a cerrar la puerta.

―Papá ―le detuvo su hija ―. ¿No podrías decirme al menos quién ganó?

Su padre sonrió.

―No te preocupes, Lily, lo sabrás antes de que te des cuenta. Buenas noches.

Y cerró la puerta, haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de su hija.

* * *

Al día siguiente, y como su padre había augurado, Lily bostezaba profusamente en su nueva habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor. Mientras desempacaba su baúl, pudo notar que sus nuevas compañeras de habitación estaban especialmente emocionadas por algo.

―Oye ―le interrumpió una, un tanto nerviosa.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó Lily a la susodicha.

La chica en cuestión tenía una expresión de no dar crédito a lo que veía.

―Es que… ¿De verdad eres Lily Potter?

Lily miró a la chica, un tanto asustada.

―Sí, soy yo.

A la que había hecho la pregunta se le unieron las otras dos compañeras de habitación. También parecían sorprendidas.

―¿De verdad eres la hija de Harry Potter? Es que no puedo creer que vaya a compartir habitación durante siete años con ella, es tan emocionante ―comentó una, ilusionada.

―Perdonad, pero, ¿qué tiene eso de especial? ―quiso saber Lily. Hasta donde ella alcanzaba a saber, su padre no era famoso.

Las tres chicas se miraron, sin entender. Finalmente, una de ellas habló.

―Eres Lily Potter, la hija de Harry Potter… ya sabes, el Niño Que Sobrevivió.

Lily abrió los ojos de pura sorpresa.

―Has dicho… ¿El Niño Que Sobrevivió?

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**__ mis disculpas por si a alguien le aburre leer sobre una historia que ya conoce más que de sobra, pero se me ocurrió escribir sobre esto cuando recordé que Albus se extrañaba, en el epílogo, de que todo el mundo mirase a su padre como si le conociesen, lo que da a entender que los hijos de Harry crecieron ajenos a la fama de su padre (tarea, por otro lado, harto complicada de llevar a cabo, pero bueno), así que en esta historia hago que James y Albus (que ya conocen la verdad) narren esa historia a Lily como si de una leyenda se tratase. Si os parece un rollo y esas cosas (porque una vez escribí sobre los Peverell y al final acabé contando más de lo mismo) decidlo, ¿eh? Pero, ante todo, muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
